


i'm not okay

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: he's not okay





	i'm not okay

“You’re going to be okay,” 

_ But he’s not _. 

“I can’t - you’re going to be okay,” 

_ But he can’t _. 

“Please, please just promise you’ll be okay,” 

_ But he won’t _. 

“Peter, kiddo, please, I can’t stay. You’ll be okay,” 

_ He won’t _. 

“Promise me,” 

_ He won’t _. 

“_ I promise _,” 

_ But he does _. 


End file.
